


I'll Catch You When You Fall

by thetimegoddessof221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, old!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimegoddessof221b/pseuds/thetimegoddessof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a prompt on my tumblr to write a fluffy Destiel ficlet. It turned out slightly more angsty than anticipated but there's still plenty of fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You When You Fall

Dean wearily opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. His sight wasn't nearly as good as it once was, especially since his hunting days. Stretching his arms, the scratchy surface of his couch rubbed and clawed at his exposed elbows.

"Damn it Cas, why don't we get a new couch already? You can literally pop into anywhere, we could have the softest couch in the world, but yet I'm stuck sleeping on this itchy piece of shit."

Dean spoke out loud, although he knew there was no one else in his small one bedroom cottage that he called home. He knew Cas would hear him, wherever he was. It was both the blessing and the curse-and sometimes Dean thought of it as more as a price-for marrying an angel of The Lord.

Castiel appeared directly behind Dean and he turned around to face him. "But Dean, that's stealing." He didn't look a day younger than when they tied the knot.

"I know little about human culture, as you are well aware," Cas continued, "but I have learned that stealing things is wrong."

"How many times did we save these people's asses?" Dean asked, gesturing around at the world in general. "Twenty times? Twenty-five? Thirty? We fucking earned that soft couch." Dean turned back around and took a swig of his half empty beer that had rested on the coffee table in front of him.

Dean heard Cas shuffle his feet uncomfortably right before he felt his hand rest softly on the nape of his neck. "Would getting a softer couch make you happy?" Cas asked softly.

Dean smiled into the bottle of his beer bottle and leaned into Cas' touch. "Immensely so." He purred.

"Then I'll see what I can get." Cas briskly replied as he moved his hand away. "Without stealing." And just like that he was gone.

Dean regretfully leaned back into the itchy couch, the feeling of Cas' touch lingering on the sensitive skin of his neck. If Cas managed to get him that couch, there'd be sure to be more touching to come. And, preferably, in even more sensitive places.

With a small grunt Dean stood up and immediately felt a sharp pain in his left hip. He let out a soft cry as his leg gave out from under him and he came crashing towards the floor. Just before he reached the ground, however, impossibly strong arms wrapped around his torso and kept him from cracking his head on the coffee table.

"Dean?!" Cas set him down gently as he inspected every inch of his, thankfully, unharmed face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean gruffly responded. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting old, and things were starting to go.

Cas turned his big blue eyes up to his. "I felt your pain and surprise through our link, and I can feel it lingering in your hip now. I know you're not fine."

"Then why did you ask?" More of a curse than a blessing, as usual. There was nothing he could hide from Cas anymore.

"You're getting older, Dean." Cas said it matter-of-factly, almost emotionlessly.

"Yeah I noticed, thanks for pointing it out though." Dean finally managed to push Cas off him and stand up on his own. The pain came back, but it was muted.

Cas winced sympathetically as he felt the pain through their spiritual and emotional link. "Dean, I didn't mean to offend-"

"I know you didn't! But you did! I don't need to be taken care of, Cas." Dean knew he was overreacting, Cas had just saved him from plummeting head first into a hardwood table, but his pride wouldn't give in, not yet.

"Dean," Cas stepped closer to him, arm outstretched. "I know you can take care of yourself. But you shouldn't have to, not anymore."

Dean relaxed his shoulders and softened his expression. Cas was just trying to help. "I know Cas. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

* * *

A few hours later they were on the couch. Suddenly, it didn't seem nearly as itchy. Dean's head was rested against Cas' broad shoulders and he nestled into the crook of his neck. Cas responded by squeezing him lightly with his arm that was wrapped around Dean's shoulders.

A journal lay open on the coffee table. They had been looking through it only moments before, reliving memories that seemed like a lifetime ago. Next to it lay a second journal, this one much older and more worn: Dad's. Dean ignored that one for now and picked up the open journal again. Cas shifted next to Dean to allow him to see it too. Dean stroked a faded picture lovingly with his thumb.

"Bobby, Ellen, Jo, me, you...and Sammy." Dean touched each person in the photo as he said their name, lingering on Sam for an extra second. He hadn't seen Sam in a long time. Cas hadn't been able to find him and he had made no attempts to contact Dean or Cas for over twenty years. If Sammy didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

Cas gently closed the journal and took it from Dean. "There's no need to linger on the pains of the past. Especially not at a time like this."

Dean snuggled back into Cas' comforting embrace. Cas was here, and he always would be, even after he was long gone. Cas would always be here to snuggle him and catch him when he fell. Cas would always be there to support him when he was down and welcome him home.

Cas would always be there to take care of him.

And with that happy thought, Dean quickly slipped into the familiar embrace of sleep.


End file.
